


Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better

by softwhiskeyjack



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff, all hail the boob window
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwhiskeyjack/pseuds/softwhiskeyjack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when he found out about her weakness. But she knew his weaknesses just as well. It was a ten day war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece archived from Tumblr.

**ACT ONE.**

Did Shinonome know how attractive he was in those clothes? It teased with glimpses of his collarbone and those muscles that she knew from firsthand experience were well-defined from countless hours of training.

Kamui scolded herself to pay attention. It would be embarrassing if she stumbled on the battlefield and got herself injured because she was distracted by her own ally. She would never live it down. Is this why it wasn’t recommended to fight beside one’s lover?

She steeled herself to ignore it and him… but no one would know if she threw an extra glance or two his way.

_INTERLUDE  
he brushes his lips against her jaw, tracing his way to her ear. here he traces the shell of her ear gently with his tongue until he reaches the tip to give it a soft suck, knowing how sensitive she was there. her breath hitches audibly as she digs her fingers into his shoulder, body bucking against his in response. “you little minx” he breathes out heatedly against her ear._

On the second day, she was starting to become suspicious. He always seemed to be wherever she was… more so than usual… much more. And was it just her imagination or was that opening in his kimono even wider?

On the third day, he leaned across the war table during a meeting to gesture at one of their formations, causing that opening in his clothes to gape widely in her direction. Her eyes were unavoidably drawn to the slope of his neck and the hard lines of his muscles.

She was brought back to the present moment by someone calling out her name, forcing her to fight the heat in her cheeks and scrabble to recall the topic they had been discussing. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught the slight tilt of his lips. He knew exactly what he was doing! Oh, this meant war.

_INTERLUDE  
she yanks at his kimono violently, exposing his chest even more, as she slides her tongue along his collarbones towards his sternum. he leans his weight harder on the hand he has placed against the wall while the other clenches at her hair carefully. her lips trail up his neck and she flicks her tongue against his racing pulse before dragging her nails softly down his chest. he shudders._

**ACT TWO.**

On the fourth day, she wore more revealing armor on the pretense that her former one was undergoing upgrades. And if she knew that his eyes were on her more often than not she showed no indication of it.

On the fifth day, she scheduled her training at the same time as his. He stumbled in his routine, nearly dropping his naginata, when he glanced over to see her light training outfit soaked through and clinging to her body. She had poured water on herself to cool off from the heat. Before she turned away to head back to camp, he caught the curl of her lips. This was war.

_INTERLUDE  
his clothes are pushed down to his waist, baring his upper body, and now she’s running her teeth lightly against the hard muscle of his shoulder. she alternates between nipping him playfully and dropping open wet kisses on him. when he curls the hand he has against the wall into a fist, tightening his muscles, and pants out her name she laughs into his skin._

On the sixth day, he took off his shirt to train. He had to turn away to hide his grin when she nearly walked into a tree.

On the seventh day, he nearly thought she gave up on their little war. She was fully covered by her usual armor. But then she moved and a sinful expanse of thigh was revealed. He bit his lip almost hard enough to bleed.

_INTERLUDE  
he strokes the outside of her thigh with the backs of his fingers as he makes sure she’s secure with having one leg thrown over his shoulder before laving his tongue hard against her inner thigh. he can feel her entire body tremble through the other hand he has on her hip and it’s music to his ears to hear her muffle her moan. he switches to peppering her with light kisses and knows she feels the smile he presses against her skin when she yanks at his hair in retaliation._

**ACT THREE.**

On the eighth day, he tracked her to the city streets during a shopping trip with the other girls and yanked her into an alley to push her up against the wall. He cupped a hand against the back of her head to ensure that she wasn’t hurt by his sudden kidnapping.

“You know this armor is driving me wild.” He dropped his head against her neck, exhaling loudly.

“Those are my words.” She murmured, fingers tracing that bared expanse of skin from his neck down to his collarbones. She could feel him tremble and his pulse jump. And then he started to kiss up her neck, brushing his lips against her jaw, and tracing his way to her ear–

On the ninth day, no one saw Shinonome or Kamui for the entire day.

On the tenth day, if there was anything strange about how Shinonome and Kamui were covered completely by their clothes no one dared to mention it.


End file.
